fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Strait Outta Zootopia
Hello there reader Im a idiot so I decided to write this now im not a fan of Zootopia but I had recently saw a really funny meme about Disney confirming that Zootopia will get a R-Rated Sequel and I thought "Thats actually a really good idea!" So here it is a children's movie mixed with murder, crime, and action. Version 0.1.0 Started production on chapter one almost done with chapter one. Version 0.1.1 Finished chapter one. Version 0.2.0 Started and finished chapter two. Started trivia. Version 0.3.0 Started and finished chapter three. Added more trivia and updated message. Version 0.4.0 Started and finished chapter four. Credits * Original Story " Zootopia (2016 Film) * Author "Wolfhat A.K.A ScrubDub" Prologue "After the events of Zootopia in a nearby city in Zoovada a terrorist group has rosen one meant for pure anarchy and murder. The terrorists had recently burnt down a nearby college they rose a huge red flag above its rubble with a paw in the middle of a circle. The anarchists where fascists. They needed reinforcements so they had notified Chief Bogo to send their best officers. Little did they know how dangerous this group was they would stop at nothing as long as they killed someone they where successful. Officer Hopps and Officer Wilde where put on the case. Will the crime filled gambling city be too dangerous for a bunny and a fox, or will they be able to break the case and survive with triumph? There flight was just booked on ZooAir and the city was waiting, will they crack the case find out on Strait Outta Zootopia. Chapter One: Aviation "There he was armed with a sniper rifle. Judy took a good look at the mysterious figure when...FWOOP! A flash of light came from the suppressor of his rifle then the smashing of glass can be heard in the distance along with the cartridge hitting the concrete rooftop. The hooded man looked at Judy and swiftly ran out of sight." The morning of the day of the murder. Judy was anxiously waiting in the waiting room for the flight. She nervously clicked the pen up and down making a jittery click-click-click ''noise. "Don't stress it, we'll be fine its only a few days and this whole thing will blow over" said Nick in a calm tone. "-But I mean did you hear? They had gotten away with many murders and I don't wanna be next!" replied Judy. "But you're Judy Hopps you've solved many crimes and put a end to many twisted groups!" said Nick. "Flight 33? Boarding Flight 33." Boomed a loud voice from the airport speakers. "Thats our flight." said Nick. They proceeded to grab their bags and head for the gate. Then security stopped them. "Uhm Hey. You guys part of law enforcement because handguns aren't allowed in side carry on flights" said the nervous leopard security guard. "Yep. Im Officer Hopps and this Officer Wilde my partner in crime. We're part of the ZPD" claimed Judy. "Partner in crime? I thought you guys were supposed stop crime" joked the security guard as Nick laughed along with him. "Ha..funny -but we should really get going now were kinda in a rush here." said Judy. They headed onto the plane where the flight attendant lead them into the economy class section. "-And this the Economy Class Section this is where you will be staying during the flight." said the flight attendant. "I call the window seat!" said Nick as he hopped into the last seat. Judy sliding into the other seat pulled out her phone to put it on "Airplane Mode". Nick proceeds to do the same as the flight attendant walks down the aisle to make sure that everyone has their seatbelt on. After a while the plane starts moving foward as the faint ''whoosh-whoosh-whoosh ''of the turbines spun around. Next, the plane started to lift off into the air as Nick looked out of the window to view the airport getting more distant. Soon enough they were in air and heading toward Zoovada. Soon enough the snack cart came down the aisle. "Would would you two like?" asked the flight attendant. "I'll take a bag of peanuts" Nick replied as the flight attendant tossed a bag of peanuts toward him. "What about you ma'am?" said the flight attendant to Judy. "No, im fine." replied Judy. Nick looked out the window to view the sky the clouds were too thick to see anything though. Soon enough time passed and it was getting late. Eventually, Judy and Nick fell asleep. The Plane should land at Zoovada when early morning comes. The two knew what was coming. They would soon reach the airport and they would have to battle the fascists. BWUMP! The plane was shaking and rattling waking up the duo. "Whats happening?" asked Judy as the rumbling stopped. "Um..Sorry about that we hit some turbulence there thats completely normal for a plane." boomed the driver through the speakers. "That was a unusual wake up call..." joked Nick as the plane soon started to fly downwards. They looked through the window to view the city it was filled with tall skyscrapers and apartments. The plane soon landed and they got off the plane to the airport. Chapter Two: Briefing Judy and Nick proceeded outside to the parking lot where they met a taxi to drive them at the hotel they where staying at. "Where yah heading?" asked the taxi driver. "Overlook Hotels and Station" replied Judy. The driver drove toward the hotel as a enormous building came into view. "There it is..." said Nick, "I heard its a police station mixed in with a hotel." said Judy. They swiftly got out of the taxi to go to the lobby. The two walked into the lobby as the sliding doors opened to reveal a magnificent and glorious lobby room. "Hello, and welcome to Overlook Hotels and Station!" said the woman at the front desk. "Yeah, we're here for the law enforcement meeting." replied Nick. "Here have our ticket." said Judy as she passed the woman two tickets. "Heres your key ma'am!" the woman happily replied as she passed Judy a key card. "You'll be staying at room A113." said the woman. The two took the stairs up to the room as they unlocked the hotel room. "Damn, this place is nice!" said Nick as he put down his bags on the floor. "We should get into uniform for the meeting." said Judy. "Good idea carrots!" replied Nick. Later on the two had been changed into their uniforms ready for the meeting. "Lets get breakfast first, im starving." said Nick. They proceeded to the first floor as they went to the hotel café to get bagels and coffee. They sat down at a nearby table as Judy ordered breakfast "So what exactly is this meeting for?" asked Nick munching on his bagel, "I guess to inform us about the situation with the fascists." replied Judy. "Speaking about the meeting we should really get to there, its starting in a few minutes." said Judy. The two rushed to the elevator where they got to the third floor. They then went down the hallway toward the door as when they went inside they could view rows of officers sitting down staring at them. "You're fashionably late." said Chief Bogo. "Sorry Sorry...." said Judy in a nervous tone. "Sit down." said Chief as they sat down. "Ok we all know why were here." said Chief. "The fascists are becoming more violent than ever this month its not like them to do this." "Anyway we have a special guest with us today, meet Alexander Wolff leader of the FBI" said Chief directing his hand toward a dog in a tie and suit. "Yep, thats me leader of the FBI" said Alexander as he adjusted his glasses. "Our crew has recently discovered that the fascists are going to attack a nearby school this afternoon. There will be no civilians at that time so dont worry about civilian casualties." "You will each be passed a file containing the time they will attack get to the armory and take some weapons you'll need them." said Alexander. "Do not kill the fascists unless necessary. Our job is to capture not kill." "Here is the files" said Chief as he passed out a small beige folder with the words "CONFIDENTIAL" on them. "Meet us at the armory to get your gear" said Chief. The two walked toward the armory as Nick started to read the file. The armory door opened to reveal a long hall full of lockers. "I've never seen so much guns in my life!" said Nick impressed as he grabbed a UMP45 equipped with a EoTech 552 scope along with a flashlight. Judy then grabbed a baton saying "Hmm...handy I guess." as she slipped it into her belt. "We should get some rest before the mission." said Nick as they walked out of the armory. "Okay then, I mean we have to have energy for the mission right?" replied Judy as they went down the elevator to the second floor. "Yeah good point" said Nick as Judy unlocked the hotel room. "Hope theres something good on TV today." said Nick as he sat down on the couch turning on the television. "Lets just hope that the mission is a success" said Judy nervously. "Like I said, don't stress it. Everything is going to be fine" said Nick as he put his UMP45 on the coffee table. "I hope you're right..." replied Judy. Chapter Three: Intervention ''"The grassy field was yellow in color with the moonlight reflecting off it. A small stone pathway could be seen leading to the middle schools red doors fading in color. The sounds of rust and creaky metal could be heard. The rusting gate was closed and the barbed wire was too sharp." "Cut the gate open." whispered a Officer. CHINK! ''the gates lock had been cut off easily due to the rust weakening it. The group of officers slowly creeped toward the main door, Judy and Nick following after. "Locked." whispered a Officer in disappointment. "Try the window." said another Officer. The group spotted a small gate leading toward a grassy field. "We can jump that one right?" asked Nick quietly. "Yeah I'm pretty sure." said a Officer. The group hopped on the gate making a ching noise as they all slowly jumped off the gate onto the grass. Judy at the top of the gate looked down seeing the crowd. "Nice view? C'mon we don't have all night." whispered Nick. The group then went to the middle of the field looking for an opening. "That windows open." said a Officer pointing at a nearby window. The group slowly hopped through the window and onto the tile floor into a classroom. ''THUD-CRASH! -a shelf had broken causing a glass cup to fall on the floor. Nick then put his UMP45 from "SAFE" to "AUTO" everyone else put their weapons out of safety mode."Stay quiet." said a Officer as they slowly opened a door to a hallway. Down the hall a hooded man in a mask came into view. "HEY! HANDS UP!" yelled a Officer pointing a pistol toward him''. "Watch where ya pointin that!" the man replied in a muffled deep voice sounding demonic and twisted. "WHATS THAT YOU'RE HOLDING?!" yelled another Officer. "Oh this?" said the man pointing toward a strange metalic object. "Here you take a look!" said the man as he threw the object at them. "FLASHBANG!" yelled a third Officer. Too late. ''BANG! Ears ringing and bleeding Judy couldn't see her vision had been blurred as she could see firing but no sound. Her vision soon became normal as she then saw the man go through a door. "He went that way!" said Judy panicking. Soon two men in black trench coats and masks came from out of the room each armed with a type of rifle. Gun shots could be heard as cartridges fell to the floor Judy quickly fell to the floor evading the gunfire. Nick crouching down firing a UMP45 at them. Judy fired her pistol at them causing them to drop to the floor dead. The twosome along with the remaining officers came to the next room. "Where he go?" asked Nick staring into a empty gymnasium. "Suprise Mudda-Fuckas!" as the man armed with two Micro Uzis fired at them from above hitting a few officers. Nick firing at him soon ran out of ammunition as the gun made a chick-chick-chick ''sound giving time for the man to climb up a ladder to the roof. Now it was only Judy, Nick, and one other officer left. The three climbed up the ladder onto the roof. When ''BOOSH! ''-the roof had burst into flames making the rooftop unstable and fire filled. "Try to catch me now!" yelled the man. Judy quickly fired at him missing all her shots when CHA-BANG!'' a bullet went straight through Judys pistol breaking it. Then again CHA-BANG! ''this time hitting the third Officer in the chest. Soon a helicopter came into view making a ''whoosh-whoosh-whoosh ''noise. Judy quickly ran toward the man pulling her baton out ready to strike the man. The man instead hit her causing her baton to fall to the floor. The man then grabbed her holding a knife to her neck. "Shoot and I'll slit her neck!" yelled the man. Nick then lowered his pistol. "Drop it and let me get away or else..." barked the man. Nick looked at Judy then the man he then dropped his weapon. "Good." said the man pushing Judy to the ground as he stepped onto the helicopter. "See ya suckas!" he said as the helicopter flew off into the distance. "Carrots!" yelled Nick helping her up. "You let them get away...for me?" asked Judy. "You're all I got." said Nick. When "Hey!" yelled a FBI agent "You let them get away!?" yelled another. "Do you know how many people died to him?" asked Alexander. "But I..." said Nick. "I don't want to hear it!" yelled Alexander "But he saved-" said Judy. "That doesn't matter right now! What matters is catching those guys!" said Alexander. "We'll see you two tomorrow." said a FBI Agent. "Yeah!" yelled another as they left in a helicopter. "C'mon Judy lets get out of here..." said Nick disappointed. "Lets get something to eat I guess." said Judy also disappointed as the night became darker. Chapter Four: Aftermath ''"That man...who was he? Why did he do such a thing...how did he defeat most of the police force? He knew that we were coming he had planned it out. He didn't destroy the building but he got what he wanted. Death was all he wanted but why? What would motivate them to specifically attack the police force?" "Hey what about that one?" asked Nick pointing to a nearby restaurant as they walked down the sidewalk. "Olive Garden? I don't see why not." Judy replied now beginning to walk toward the restaurant. They went toward the restaurant opening the door and walking toward the man at the desk. "Table for two." said Judy with a sigh. The man directed them to a table. Nick sitting down asked "Ok Judy, whats wrong?" "Its just that guy...how did he know?" replied Judy. "That doesn't matter we saved that school from being destroyed!" said Nick picking up a menu. "-but we didn't catch him" said Judy "We got those other guys-" replied Nick. "Yeah and they got everyone else but us." said Judy. "We're lucky to be alive" replied Nick "I heard some officers survived.". "Sorry to interrupt, but what would you two like to drink?" asked a waiter. "I'll take a beer." replied Nick. "I thought you didn't drink?" said Judy "Eh, todays a special occasion." Nick replied. "I guess I'll get a iced tea." said Judy depressed. "Ok are you ready to order?" asked the waiter. "Nah, not yet." said Nick. "So about that guy..." Nick started. "We could of got him if it wasn't for me." said Judy. "C'mon cheer up tomorrow we'll get him" said Nick. "I guess." replied Judy as the waiter set their drinks on the table. "Are you ready to order now?" asked the waiter. "How bout the ribs?" replied Nick. "I'll take a salad." said Judy. "Coming right up!" the waiter replied. After a while the two got their meal and left toward the hotel. "Thats was a good dinner" Judy said. "Told you that you'll feel better." replied Nick. "We should get to are room now" said Judy opening the hotel door. The two walked up the stairs and toward the hall. Judy unlocking and opening the door went inside "I'm going to take a shower." Judy said. After a while the two went to bed. It was getting late. THUD! a loud noise had waken Judy up she looked at her clock it was midnight. She didn't know what had happened when she heard another THWUMP! ''It seemed that someone was there. Judy opened the door very slowly revealing a completely normal room. The balcony door was open so she went to go close it when she saw a figure at the top of the roof. It wasn't like the man who escaped this one was taller he appeared to have a gun. She took a closer look and there he was armed with a sniper rifle. Judy took a good look at the mysterious figure when...FWOOP! A flash of light came from the suppressor of his rifle then the smashing of glass can be heard in the distance along with the cartridge hitting the concrete rooftop. The hooded man looked at Judy and swiftly ran out of sight proceeding the shoot Judy with a rubber bullet knocking her out. Chapter Five: Assassination WIP guys thats it for now do you guys think this is good enough more will come in the future so stay tuned! Chapter 4 is coming! Trivia * Overlook Hotels and Station is a reference to Overlook Hotel the hotel in the horror film ''"The Shining" * A113 is a Disney reference. * WIP Category:Fan Fictions